Milky star
by Wish counselor
Summary: 6 years ago, i met jirachi and we quickly become the best of friends and lovers. Today, we decided that its time to seal the deal as soul mates. As well as copleting her curiosity about mating as wellAn authorxpokemon sex story.


**Milky star:**

"_Ahh…ahh ….aahh …ahhh….CUM IN MY WOMB MY LOVE! AHHHHH!" Moaning. Lots of sweet moaning from my lovely little legendary. It still echoed through my head. Jirachi was using its weird psychic bind so greatly last night as we mated each other passionately last night. After we screamed out loud last night, she just locked me tight to it. kind of felt too painful yet too pleasurable._

_Enough about that, I may as well tell on how we get to end up ourselves in this sticky mess of our love. Multiple times as well._

…

Some years ago, I met Jirachi when I was a working man of 20's already. She was indeed an inspiring legendary for me. Her innocence was charming, curiosity to learn, and the openness for new opportunities is what made me determined to make her happy, teach her everything I can about my world, and ultimately, win her heart. After a difficult moment when she approached her hibernation, I asked her about true love. I told her everything about myself, how it can be sad to live a life alone like hers, even teaching her about death, which is painful for both of us. Eventually, I wished for her that she won't have to hibernate again. It resulted to the loss of her wishing powers. I did it NOT FOR SELF GAIN. But for her sake to live a life like mine. Indeed she fell in love with me too.

6 years later, we travelled to many places and learned new things. Up until the last couple nights, I educated her about mating and sex education. She was in her first heat at that time. Surprisingly, she understood it quickly.

…

Into the action…last 6 nights ago. At my bed.

I set up my camera on jirachi's legs and pussy and opened the record button.

"So master, this the actual act for both of us?" she asked.

"Not yet." I said

"Why?"

"After a little bit of studying, it seems that if I just go bring my big penis straight inside you, you'll get hurt badly. I don't want that to happen to you."

"Then what act would that be?" she is quite speculated though.

"It is rape. A forceful sexual act for one's self desire without care for the other's consent." I glumly said. I never liked those kinds of people who are forceful yet I also disliked society's POV of pokemon mating as a wrong thing when both sides wanted it.

"Then … what will you do to this?" she pointed at her cute little opening that I'll be expanding like an Excadrill drilling into a small opening.

"I'll make it bigger for you." I pet my love on her head. "Trust me. If it is big enough, we can have some real fun. Now, sit and relax on that tree." As I sit on the grass and her sitting on the tree, we have a deep kiss on the lips. She may be a small pokemon but she can be quite dominant after our first kiss on her 7th night that I met her.

Now this will be her first experience of sex.

I touched her little vagina with my index finger and began rubbing it in circles. This squirmed her in my mouth as we let go of each other for breath while I circle her lovely treasure, making her blush and pant. Eventually, I penetrated her entrance by dipping my index and middle finger inside and started sliding them in and out. She was moaning when I started applying a little bit of force in it.

"Ahh … agh.. I felt … pant … being stretched! Ahhh. Ahhh.." Of course I did not stop there. Since she's a steel type, I played a bit of aggressive force in it. She was tight like… CHAIN TIGHT! "ahh… I want to … feel it ….some more!" Of course, it ejacuated me as well, just waiting for me to enter her small cute depths and claim her as my mate.

Sometime later, after LOTS OF FINGER PUMPING, SPEADING, AND DRILLING, she shouts out in pleasure as I felt my fingers being clenched inside her vagina. "_Damn! That hurts quite much. My fingers were one thing. But my big penis being crunched inside her…" _I gulped to even think about it. But I quickly calmed down after knowing a steel type's sexual biology. _"I hope you won't cut it off from me."_

_Using her telepathy, "Master, can we go for the real thing?" she poked her vagina to the tip of my tool. She is energetic, though too energetic, for a legendary like her. _

"Sure! Want me to be gentle? Or can I go rough on you?" I asked and she nodded. I guess it helped for both of us studying a steel types biology.

"_Be gentle for a moment. Please? I don't know if I could fit you inside me like from those sexy movies you showed me. But claim me as much as you like, my love." _Point taken. Well, I DID SHOW HER A BIT OF SEX AND MATING VIDEOS just to feed her curiosity! But man that time was tight. I kept restraining her to see things that she may find unfitting for her. It's a year ago that she learned some kinks of her taste. Not much I could do to stop her.

We pecked each other a kiss before I lay her in between my legs. We blushed a bit until I get my first few 2 inches inside her warm vagina. Oh I love her tightness and sleekness. I guess I did accidentally inserted all four of my fingers , minus thumb, in her pussy. My size is about 8 inches, enough size or more for me to plug myself inside her.

3 inches into her love tunnel. She squirms and moans a bit louder the more I gently enter her warm cavern. It is getting a bit cold for portions of my penis that I just wanted to enter it all. "Oh!"

"_Master, I feel something inside me slowly ripping whenever you push some more."_ As I know, it is my love's hymen. This is when we proposed together as mates.

"This is the ultimate moment Jirachi. For a couple to claim each other as mates, both must lose their virginity to each other. Then I must pleasure you and myself until I fill your womb with my sperm. Keep in mind that it is painful for a moment. But it will get better. I promise. Are you ready princess?" She listened to the whole thing, hoping she will accept my creed as her human mate.

"_I'll take ANYTHING you want and need! Do it! My love! Claim me as yours!" _All I did was lift her off from my penis and gave her a quick kiss.

Then I animated the kind of scene where you stab the tip of your sword to the enemy. Though in our love making, I pushed her down hard, ramming her pussy into my dick on full force. She cried out in shriek while it winced me I a bit of flinching pain as I just suddenly cummed inside her. She was facing me when her legendary womb connected with my human penis.

"Ooaahhh! Jirachi! You're really tight!" After exaggerating, I began comforting her. "It's okay my love… you can do it." By now, the camera lost ¼ of is power I guess. I also started massaging her cute little breasts and her forehead just to ease her pain. What's beautiful about my wife is that we can share each other's emotions and recent senses. But the power of her third eye, when treated with massaging just right, it can give you a boost of energy.

After a minute, she gave me a nod. "Welcome to my little star body master. It's all yours to claim. Pulse and cream it all!" Her voice was childish with a nice hint of sexiness.

I came inside her once, I can cum in again. I started lifting her up and down roughly deep and slow as I felt her walls clamping me like a hotdog being eaten by a bivalve. It was immensely awesome. We moaned with all of our voice as I continued pounding that steel pussy to good use. The way she responds would be more on the adorable than the sexy. But she still has that kind of sexy kink that I find the most beautiful.

After a while, I could feel her Psychic kicking in to stimulate my crotch. I was already releasing re cum within her walls. "You like it big prince?" she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I love it my sweet milky star." I giggled with excitement by applying a little quick thrust inside her. It yelped her quickly with pleasure. "You just got me excited."

"Excit ... oh ... ted?" she cuts as I interrupt her question with a swift thrust. Hearing that wonderful moan again.

"Yup. You are excited too." And I began thrusting fast with no wait for her, earning both of us more bonding time.

Along the way of our sexy moment, I played with her little clit with her help. seeing thi This is night as a good way of adding some sex ed for her. With my left hand, I grabbed her little right hand. "Ahh ... oh .. so much pleasure! What are you doing to me now?!" she seems frantic to enjoy it too.

"Look Jirachi. Rub it where your hands are." I said as I continued thrusting inside her. This is where I fet her fleshy love starts to tighten. Normally pushing it didn't do much for me. Gosh, I should have remembered that Steel type vaginas contract the hardest.

"Master. What is wrong?" she asked with a bit of a whine.

"Guess I never knew so well you would be THIS TIGHT." I said.

"I can't feel you much inside. But I find it a bit uncomfortable that you are really big. Even your penis tells a lot. I cn feel you plugged inside my womb. I don't know if we can do his..." I feel her sense of pity.

"I got no choice but to do this the rough way. Will you do it with me? I'll be thrusting non stop and rough on you. But ..." I can't do it! I don't wan to hurt her that badly that I ended up tearing up her body in half and bleed from my ramming. Our size is one teller of our case.

"Sweetheart ... I'll take everything. Do it for me. Even if it hurts." hearing her reassuring voice rings togetics to mind.

"You'll get use to my size. Relax and enjoy the ride." And with that nod from her, I thrust again inside her continously. But with a lot of force, pressure, and speed. I love to fill her vagina and womb with my penis as a fleshy block from any other males who dared mating with her unfairly. Her vagina would now be my Penis' new neighborhood to mingle every night of our lives.

Some time later, she finally cummed her juices on my crotch. It's just enough but really not a lot yet.

"MASTER. AHHH!AHH!AHH! I cummed out! I WANNA DO IT MORE!"her voice was frantic. Much more than mine. But I began seeing her third eye open. As I look straight at it, I got a glimpse as on how plugged am I inside her.

"I KNOW! THIS IS SO GOOD! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY TO HAPPEN! SO WORK UP YOUR VAGINA GIRL BECAUSE IT IS OURS NOW!" I DEMAND IT FOR HER IN A WAY OF AN ACT.

Much to enjoy when she opens her third eye and gives me this kind of 'bind' where we can feel each other's pleasure. Continuing on the experience, I make it quicker and harder to push ourselves to the limit. We just screamed in pleasure and do more rutting to her pussy nonstop; becoming even tighter. I wanted to give her a full time experience that I included on massaging and squeezing her breast. Though she is not releasing milk as of now, I will have sex with her again when I get her to be pregnant.

"All of it is in Jirachi! I'm almost there! I'm almost ready to cum!" I exclaimed to her.

"Master! Cum in me NOW! DO IT! I'M CUMMING NOW!"Ahh…ahh ….aahh …ahhh….CUM IN MY WOMB MY LOVE! AHHHHH!" just when she said that, I shoved my balls deep one last time and both of us screamed. Much to my dilemma, my remaining inch (head of my tool) plugged itself at the entrance of Jirachi's warm womb. All of her sex parts are occupied by my tool. Then I released I all, determined to fill her with my long awaiting seeds inside her, laying my right hand on her belly. I could feel it build up with my essence; probably cannot get out thanks to me blocking its only exit.

"….pant…I feel … pant…chubby…" se said with joy as we gave each other the ultimate connection of love as soul mates. "I'm full. ... I'm ... getting ... so much ... that ... can't ... hold ... more..." All I did was lick her cheek. Remaining plugged inside her.

10 minutes later, I can see our fused essence starting to leak a bit before it stopped. I just remained inside her. For her vagina makes my penis feel so warm. It is like we are tuning with the same warmth and heartbeat of each other.

"Can we ... do this ... every night? Or ... least ...we sleep ... every night with ...my penis ... inside you." I asked.

All she gave was a sigh and nod.

"Love you. Sweet dreams Jirachi." I said with content.

"Thank you … for that wish … Master." its her lines that she said before we blacked out. And that's how we ended up being lovers both mentally, spiritually, and physically for many of your years as a couple.


End file.
